Existing broadcast technologies, such as Cell Broadcast, Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service (“MBMS”), and video broadcast, (e.g., Digital Video broadcast-Handheld (“DVB-H”), IP Multicast, and MediaFLO), for example, have been proposed to support emergency alert notifications. A problem is that an alert area associated with an emergency alert may contain cell sites which can support broadcast and cell sites which can not. And, broadcast technologies may never be available in some cellular sites.